Mis mejores amigas
by adicted-sesshomaru215
Summary: Las quiero mucho, por eso hago esto... ojala les guste


…Erase una vez unas amigas, muy unidas por cierto, pero, todas completamente diferentes:

*Valeria: muy leal a ella, mantiene secretos muy bien guardados, te apoya cuando lo necesitas.

*Perla: está contigo cuando la necesitas, nunca te fallara, o al menos eso creí…

*Lucia: un poco alejada del mundo, pero consiente de lo que hace, las quiere a todas y les manda saludos, porque son las mejores amigas que deseo haber tenido.

*María: justa con todos

Vaya, hay más, pero estas son digamos las principales.

Iban en la misma secundaria, siempre estaban juntas, pero… algo, como siempre tenía que ocurrir algo, no digo que sea malo, pero algo…

Solo digo… como te sentirías, si estas completamente sola, o casi por completo, he de suponer que… los demás no lo comprenderán.

Esto le ocurrió a Lucia…

Hace poco, Lucia conoció a un chavo súper buena onda, este era amigo de otras amigas suyas, un día estaban juntos y… pues… resultaron muchas nuevas amistades.

Ese chico se llamaba Mariano… el sorprendentemente se había enamorado de Perla.

Al día siguiente Lucia se vio con Mariano, pues estaban en una actividad juntos, él le dijo que se había enamorado de Perla y pues ella se lo dijo a Perla.

Paso el tiempo (no mucho a decir verdad), ellos se hicieron novios, pero no solo el amor se dio en ellos, sino que también en Valeria, se hizo novia del que antes era el mejor amigo de Lucia.

Paso más tiempo, Lucia comenzó a sentir sola, pues sus amigas pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo con ellos dos… no se daban cuenta de que Lucia no superaba todavía aquel vacío que dejo un amor que había estado antes… que se llama Santiago.

Mientras más pasaba el tiempo, la distancia era mayor, hasta que Lucia ya no puedo más… se separó completamente de ellas, puesto que no resistía estar cerca de un lugar en el que no encajaba.

Un día en una fiesta a la que invitaron a Lucia, vaya sorpresa que se llevó, todos con pareja, ¿Cómo imaginas que se sentía ella en ese momento?

Lo único que pudo hacer fue resistir lo que tenía por dentro, quizá hasta celos, pero de los buenos, porque por una parte ella estaba feliz de que sus amigas tengan alguien con quien compartir las cosas.

Todo esto la llevo hasta el punto en que se sintió completamente sola, sin más, nadie en realidad comprendía como se sentía.

-estas bien?-se acercó una vez a preguntarle Perla_

-si-respondió Lucia con un tono más o menos como de "no te basta con verme"-.

Perla decidió no insistir más, se fue a su lugar. Más tarde, se le acerco otra amiga, junto con Perla y otros más.

-Estas bien?-preguntaron de nuevo, no tuvieron respuesta-estas bien?-esta vez insistieron-.

-si-respondió secamente-.

-segura?-.

-sí, siempre voy a estar bien, cada vez que me pregunte la respuesta será la misma, estoy bien, aunque en realidad estoy muriéndome porque estoy sola, porque no hay nadie que se escucha y entienda, porque todos están demasiado ocupados tratando de vivir sus visas, cosa que yo no puedo hacer, porque esa persona no está aquí, porque esa persona está en otro lugar, así que si, en conclusión estoy muy bien-.

Todos quedaron completamente sorprendidos, no esperaban eso, pero quizá era tiempo de que ella se los dijera.

Todo quedo así, ella se fue a su siguiente clase, llego el fin de semana y tuvo que ir a su grupo de música, una compañera se le acerco, la trato como si entendiera lo que ocurría, ella lo siento, Lucia sintió que era verdad, ella si la comprendía.

Platicaron largo rato, la vida seguía delante y no esperaba a nadie.

Paso más tiempo, Lucia trataba de asimilar las cosas, Santiago ya no estaba, se había ido a otra escuela, no iba a regresar jamás.

Mientras más preguntas se hacía, la respuesta era la misma, "estas sola". Pero porque, pues porque todas tenían a alguien ya.

Paso más tiempo… quizá aún no estaba lista para ver a sus amigas a los ojos, pero tenía que hacerlo.

-Perla- se dirigió a ella-.

-qué ocurre?-le respondió siempre con una sonrisa-.

-discúlpame por haber sido una tonta contigo, tienes suerte de tener a alguien como Mariano a tu lado-.

Ambas se pusieron a llorar mientras se abrazaban, las mejores amigas no pueden estar separadas, pero por un lado ellas habían sido un poco egoístas con Lucia.

TODO QUEBA BIEN, YA SABEN CUAL ES EL FINAL, SOLO QUERIA QUE ME DISCULPARAN, DE ALGUNA MANERA ESTABA MAL, PERO TENIAN QUE COMPRENDERME UN POQUITO, PONERSE EN MI LUGAR 5 MINUTOS, LAS NECESITO MUCHO… SON LAS MEJOES:

SARA

MALENY

ALEXIA

PAULA

YESENIA

MAFER

MONTSE

CHARO

GELI

LAS QUIERO MUCHO, JAMAS HARIA ALGO QUE LAS LASTIMARA, POR MOLESTA QUE ESTE, PERDON SI LAS HE MOLESTADO.

ESTA HA SIDO LA MEJOR MANERA QUE ENCONTRE PARA HACERLO.

….YAMILET…


End file.
